


The Best Seat In The House

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Female!Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Loki Uses His Magic In Inappropriate Ways, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Tentacle Tongue, body hair because all body types and choices are beautiful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: Loki convinces Tony to take a female form for a day to show him what he’s missing out on. Tony is not disappointed.KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY ONE: FACE-SITTING





	The Best Seat In The House

It’s after they’ve had a night of passion and not-so-gentle lovemaking that Loki suggests it. They’re on the bed, Loki pressed up against Tony’s chest, still in her female form. Tony is still catching his breath. He isn’t the same man as he used to be. Age did seem to have its drawbacks. He turned his head towards his lover, and frowned. 

“You want me to… try being a woman,” he checks. “In the bedroom.” 

Loki sits up, her hair falling down over her shoulders, and grins. 

“Oh yes, you would be surprised at just how fun it can be.” 

Tony shrugs, and says he’ll think about it.

 

\---

 

The second time, Tony is the one who brings it up. He’s just brought Loki off three times in a row, and his lover is blissful and riding the afterglow of a thorough seeing to. Tony leans up, presses a kiss to Loki’s stomach and opens his mouth to speak before shutting it again. 

Loki has her hands in Tony’s hair, tugging lightly. She glances at him and raises a brow in silent question. 

“Remember when you said that it could be fun to turn me into a woman,” he says cautiously. Loki nods, a slight smile on his lips. “I’ve been thinking,” he chews on his lip, and risks a glance to Loki’s expression. “I think I’d like to give it a go.” 

Loki gives him a knowing grin, presses a kiss to his lips (and can likely taste herself on them too), and promises Tony he won’t regret it.

 

\---

 

It’s another week when it happens. Tony doesn’t realise what has happened at first as he breaks through the barrier of sleep into consciousness, stretching out and enjoying the way his muscles creak and shift under his skin. He blearily opens his eyes, and catches sight of his lover beside him. Loki’s head is propped up by his hand, his fingers resting on Tony’s waist. There’s a knowing gleam to Loki’s eyes, and Tony gives him a questioning look. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks curiously before his eyes widen and he jolts upright in the bed. “What in the- Loki!” Tony protests, catching sight of his breasts. His voice is more feminine, which was what he had noticed to cause alarm. Loki grins out of the corner of his eye and stands up from the bed, reaching out for Tony’s arm. He pulls Tony towards the mirror so he can admire himself more clearly before positioning himself behind him, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. 

“Not that I do not enjoy your male form, my dear, but I must say… you do make an attractive woman,” he grins, pressing kisses up and down his exposed neck. Tony’s breath hitches just a little, and reaches up to just touch. To feel out and explore his new body. He had thought that they’d be a bit more ‘on-the-same-page’ as it were, when it came to just when this would be happening, but apparently not. Tony didn’t mind all that much though. 

His hands roamed up to his breasts, cupping them and feeling their weight in his palms before continuing downwards over his sides, hips and down to his womanhood. His body wasn’t shaved as he hadn’t shaved his male form, but he wasn’t put off by the sight of the hair, and Loki didn’t seem to be either, as his eyes roamed hungrily over his entire body. Hair was just hair, after all. Tony flushed under his gaze as their eyes met.

“Go on, pet,” Loki encouraged as he unwound himself to go back to the bed, laying down upon it and watching from his spot on the mattress. Tony felt out his new body, exploring the new bits, and the old, which had taken on a curvier look. When he was ready, he returned to the bed, crawling up Loki’s form to straddle his hips. 

“Do you like it?” Loki asked, hands resting upon his hips and slowly gliding over his skin. Tony gave a sly grin. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” he agreed with a nod, pushing his hips into Loki’s hands. Loki chuckled, and with a sudden move, flipped them both over so he hovered over Tony. 

“May I touch you?” He asked, eyes darkening at the sight of his lover. Tony bit his lip, nodded, and adjusted his position slightly so he was more comfortable. Loki grinned, and moved his hand down closer to his core, teasing the lips. “Tony, my dear, you will not regret this. Before the two of us are done here I will have shown you some of the interesting capabilities of the female form.” 

And Tony had absolutely no doubt about that. 

Loki leaned down to nip at his breasts, sucking teasingly at the nipple of his left before swapping and repeating the treatment to the right. Tony gasped and pressed forward into his mouth, amazed at how sensitive the skin was. Loki’s hand stopped teasing at the lips of his lower regions to slip inside, finding the bundle of nerves and giving it a small tease. Tony arched and opened his eyes (and hey, when had they even closed?) to look at Loki in slight alarm. 

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about, pet,” Loki chuckled, rubbing it again softly. Tony hummed in pleasure. “You see? I will take care of you, do not worry.” 

And Loki did. He spent the next while touching in all the right places and helping Tony arch closer and closer to letting go. Tony wondered how Loki had become so good at this. But he supposed he did have his own female body. He had likely explored it himself. Whenever he was too close to letting go for Loki’s comfort, he would pull away and repeat the process. Eventually, he brought his other hand into the mix, teasing inside his slick channel with one finger, which became two after a while after that. He would alternate between fast and slow, and altogether, it had Tony going mad with pleasure, jerking under his touches and turning his gasps into moans. 

Finally he let Tony have what he desired, letting him crest over that edge. He worked him through his orgasm, moans and whines ripping their way out of his lips as his hips writhed under him. He called out Loki’s name as he rode those waves of pleasure. After a few moments, when he was sure that if he had his cock and the ministrations would be becoming painful, he automatically jerked away, only to be shushed by Loki. 

“Do not worry, Anthony. The female body is designed for such pleasures.” 

  
Tony settled, and found himself arching back into his touches until Loki brought him back over that edge once again. This time his pleasure was more intense than the first, and Tony let out a soundless cry as he found ecstasy in Loki’s touch. The God in question chuckled, and pulled his hand away, popping those fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean with a devilish smirk. Tony hummed in response, watching the digits disappear into that mouth as he slowly came back to himself.

Only half a minute later Tony found himself back on top of Loki and being encouraged to sit on of his face. Tony had been hesitant at first, but Loki had insisted he would enjoy it. So, ever the agreeable boyfriend, Tony had moved forward and slowly lowered himself down on top of his Norse God. 

Loki’s nose poked at the curls down below, and Tony gave a soft sigh at the feeling of his breath at his core. Loki put his hands over Tony’s ass, gripping him and positioning him better to where he wanted him, and promptly set to work. 

Tony had never been more grateful for the headboard of their bed than at that moment. His fingers gripped at it until they were white. God, what was Loki  _ doing _ down there? He risked a glance down and heat rippled up his spine and back down again at the sight. Loki, staring up the planes of his body with clear lust and adoration in his eyes. Tony whined as Loki’s tongue started to lick at his clit, working him thoroughly. The tongue swirling over the sensitive nerves soon had him bucking his hips, grinding into Loki’s chin and mouth. 

He lost himself to it, mindlessly chasing the pleasure that Loki deemed fit to give him. He hadn’t even realised how much he was rocking into the touches, how roughly, until Loki made a noise and lifted Tony just a little bit higher so he could take a short breath. 

“Eager, are we?” He chuckled. Tony flushed deeply. 

“Sorry, Lokes. I didn’t mea-”

Loki gave him one of those looks that said that there was no need to continue.

“I was not complaining,” he explained. “Your… excitement brings me pleasure. Please, do not restrain yourself on my account. You know how I love to hear and see you find bliss from my touch.” 

And with that, Loki was back to it. He licked his way inside him, his nose bumping at Tony’s clit. Tony picked up his moans again quite quickly, small gasps and noises of pleasure escaping him without his total consent. But he knew Loki liked to hear him, so he didn’t try too hard to restrain himself. There wasn’t any need to be bashful, after all. 

Pleasure built, coiling around tighter and tighter in his lower belly. Loki seemed to be trying to wring every single ounce of pleasure out of Tony. And it was working. Tony rocked into his touch, likely smothering him a little, but unable to help himself as he felt his pleasure grow and build until he was so close. So so close. 

“G-od, Loki-” he moaned out, fingers flexing on the headboard. “Yes-” 

Loki redoubled his efforts, reaching with his hands to pull him down harder onto his mouth. His tongue reached up into impossible places, and Tony let out an actual cry. His thighs began to quiver from anticipation rather than exertion, and he wasn’t sure just how much longer he’d be able to hold on. 

Loki reached one of the hands on Tony’s hips to touch at his clit, rubbing it in tight little circles that propelled his arousal upwards, that knot coiling tighter and tighter until Tony was so close he could practically taste it. 

With what felt like a tingling sensation, Loki’s tongue seemed to practically  _ grow _ . Magic, Tony’s addled brain suggested. This new tongue of Loki’s reached even further inside him, and found a spot that once paid attention to, skyrocketed him over the edge. Tony let out a pleasured wail, and ground down onto Loki, riding out the waves of his third orgasm for the morning. Loki helped him ride those waves, and Tony could practically feel how smug he was, despite not being able to see most of his face. 

Once Tony was twitching with the exertion of sitting atop him, Loki allowed him to move. Tony removed himself and collapsed beside his lover. He let out a tired groan. Today seemed like the perfect candidate for a sleep in, Tony thought to himself. 

“Enjoyed yourself, I take it?” Loki asked, watching the blissful grin appear and bloom across Tony’s mouth. He laughed, and curled up into Loki’s side. 

“As if you didn’t already know the answer to that,” Tony snorted in response. Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s head.

“So I would take that to mean you would be interested in exploring this again?”

Tony glanced up at Loki, gave him a knowing look, and smirked. There was more that the two of them hadn’t tried yet… 

“Oh, absolutely.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will I get through every single day of Kinktober? Unlikely. Will I attempt to? Absolutely!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
